Fairy tail Love
by Jrivas
Summary: Natsu and Lucy take a job that to get rid of a monster only for it to be there friend joins that guild with friends. And the result is 4 match making demons. Natsu x Lucy Grey x Juvia Gajeel x Levy Erza x Jellal
1. The Job

Chaos demon slayers?

Draico: Hey this is my first fanfiction so please be nice

I do not own fairy tale if I did then Gajeel and Levy would be a couple along with Natsu and Lucy. Natsu x Lucy Gajeel x Levy Gray x Juvia Erza x Jellal

It was a normal day in the guild everyone is laughing, drinking, eating etc. Natsu and Lucy are looking for a job with a large pay, Lucy saw an interesting job with a reward of 100,000 jewels; they were both shocked to see that large of a reward on a task that sounded so simple " Get rid of monster attacking the town and stop from stealing supplies, stay's in the mountain near Harjion ". Man it sounds so simple but the people put a reward as if they were fighting a demon or something said Lucy. Whatever I'll be able to beat it no problem said Natsu. Lucy started to yell at Natsu saying" Don't take it lightly it maybe one monster but the price on its head means that it's super strong and dangerous Natsu" said Lucy. Ok sorry, let's go get this approved by Mira or Gramps said Natsu. He grabbed the job request to show Mira that they wanted, she approved then Natsu and Lucy where off. It was getting late so they stayed in a hotel so they didn't waste time tomorrow going to the station, but they weren't as lucky as they thought there was only one room Lucy was agents it but after 30 minutes of Natsu convincing her. Once they entered in there room Natsu immediately went to the bed to sleep. When Lucy asked what he was doing and he answered with "I'm going to sleep you should too." But on the same bed said Lucy she would be lying if she didn't admit she liked Natsu for a long time, at first she thought it was nothing but then every time she smile or grins at her she gets a warm feeling that she can't understand. Aww come on we've shared a bed before Lucy said Natsu. Natsu you break into my house when I'm asleep that's breaking and entering said Lucy. Natsu ignored her statement, to be honest Natsu felt safe whenever he sleep next to Lucy he doesn't know why but it does; it makes him feel warm and safe. Ok Lucy you have the bed then I'll sleep on the floor said Natsu he was getting tired so he let her win this time. Lucy was shocked to see Natsu give in so easily; she also thought she hurt Natsu. Natsu wait said Lucy. What is it said Natsu. It's ok if you sleep in the bed with me said Lucy blushing she almost looked like an apple. Natsu didn't even reply not wanting to make her mad and got in the bed.

Next day

Natsu ended up having to carry all their stuff plus a sleeping Lucy, she ended up staying awake half the night because of Natsu moving around, hugging her and she keep having perverted thought's that stopped her from sleeping. So Natsu took it upon himself to carry Lucy and their stuff so she could sleep during the train ride. As soon as Natsu sat down and the train move he was feeling sick he was going to go to the restroom to puke when all of the sudden he felt Lucy grab his arm, he saw that she was on the verge of tears saying in her sleep "Don't leave me alone" Natsu grabbed her hand kissed her forehead and said "I'll never leave you alone I promise "Lucy started to relax again. Natsu nose caught Lucy's scent from her hair, and he noticed that his motion sickness started to fade so he dug his nose in her hair and his motion sickness was gone for the moment, his senses were heightened yet dulled at the same time. By the time they made it to Harjion Lucy woke up. They went to find a hotel to leave there stuff in and then would go and find something to eat. When they finished they went to talk to the mayor to get more info, all they got was that it had short black hair and where it had attacked, it also seemed that it only attacked at night. Lucy made a plan to stop the monster hopping that it would work.

Midnight

Both Lucy and Natsu were patrolling the town to see if the monster would attack, the next thing they hear a loud explosion they both rushed to the area just in time to see the monster. They were both surprised to see that it was a person not some monster. Looks like you're the monster were after, FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! Screamed Natsu rushing at the monster it had a black cloak with a hoddie on it. The fire from Natsu fist got close enough to let him see his face his skin was fair, like the mayor short black hair, his eyes color were red but it did not have normal pupils they were slits (like Gajeel eyes). Natsu's fist was so close it seemed impossible to doge, but the next thing Natsu knew was that the monster somehow got behind him and was still running. Shit Lucy stop him Screamed Natsu. Ok, Open gate of the Golden Lion Loki, Open gate of the Golden Goat Capricorn (sorry if I messed up his summon). Guys stop him please said Lucy. No problem Lucy said Loki. Yes Lucy said Capricorn. Regulas impact screamed Loki, his attack was easily doge and before he could attack again the monster attacked with a flying knee fused with some magic power. It sent Loki flying into a building knocking him out. I will not let you get away said Capricorn he started attacking with a furies amount of punches and kicks only for all of them to miss. The monster jumped over Capricorn and hit a pressure point in his neck knocking him out. What the hell said Lucy, before Lucy could do anything the monster was in front of her starring into her eyes Lucy started to shake in fear and fell to her hands and knees. The monster left her quavering in fear rushing to the mountain. Natsu had finally made it to were Lucy was, and was shocked to see both Loki and Capricorn knocked out and Lucy on her hands and knees shaking in fear. You ok Lucy said Natsu worried that she was hurt. Lucy nodded. Its ok will get him tomorrow he left enough of his scent for me to track, lets jus go get some sleep ok said Natsu, hopping for revenge, Lucy just nodded. Natsu carried Lucy to the hotel and got whatever kind of rest they could.


	2. Demons Vs Fairys

Demons vs. fairies

It was the next day after Lucy and Natsu had been out smarted by the monster, they had returned to were the monster had attacked. They stopped at the store Natsu started to sniff around trying to catch a scent. I got it said Natsu. Really Natsu said Lucy. Yeah but it's really weak, so let's go to were you were fighting it and see if I could get a stronger scent said Natsu. Lucy nodded; when they got there Natsu immediately got a stronger scent because of the amount of magic he used to knock out Loki. I got a stronger one lets go Lucy said Natsu. Ok Natsu, oh the mayor told me he sent a message to Fairy tail asking for help after what happened to us said Lucy. Natsu nodded and they ran towards the mountains.

In a cave at the base of the mountain

The monster entered his home and it shocked him to see what was in front of him. Axel what are you doing out of bed idiot said the monster. I'm fine Draico you should rest to or you might drop dead little brother said Axel (yes my main Oc is named Draico deal with it). Draico was as tall as Axel (around Gajeels height) they both had black hair, their skin was fair Draicos hair was longer than Axels, his hair reached to the lower part of his neck; Axels hair was short and didn't reach as far as Draicos and it was spiky like Draico. They had sharp teeth the only real difference from them were two things and it was that Axels face showed a bit more on how well carved out his face was, Draicos was softer than his older brother's face but that did not mean it wasn't carved out just not as much as Axel. The second was that Axels eyes where Blue not red, but each of them knew how to change the colors of their eyes, either they changed from their emotions or they change them using a small amount of magic. Axel was covered in bandages; they were on his head, ribs and arms. They were both muscular not to the point where it would popping out of their cloths but enough that you could see them (if anyone is good at drawing feel free to draw Axel and Draico). So any trouble last night Draico said Axel after removing his old bandages and putting on new ones that Draico past him. Yeah looks like the town's mayor hired some wizards said Draico. Really what's the name of the guild and the wizards said Axel. From the abilities they showed and some info I got form reading one of their minds, it's the Fairy Tail guild and the wizards are Lucy Heartfillia a celestial wizard and one of the resident dragon slayers, The Salamander Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer said Draico. Their underestimating us only sending two wizards and not even an S-Class one said Axel he hated being underestimated. Well they think it's only me that's why only two of them are here said Draico like Axel he hated being underestimated but from what he read from Lucy's mind they think it is only him.

Back with Natsu and Lucy

The entrance should be here said Natsu, Lucy just looked at the wall there was no entrance. You think he used that move he used to get past you back at Hargeon said Lucy. Maybe, will I guess I have to make an entrance "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" said Natsu he was about to hit the wall but the next thing he knew his hand went through the wall. What the hell said a very confused Natsu? It's a mirage said Lucy. Well lets go in said Natsu, they entered and followed the path until they reached were Axel and Draico were. I thought that there was only one of them said Natsu, Lucy nodded. Well lets attack "Fire Dragon Roar" screamed Natsu, it was going to hit Axel but Draico got in the way, to Natsu and Lucy surprise Draico Started to eat the Flames. What the hell said Lucy? Are you a god slayer or something said Natsu? No I'm something you call Chaos Demon Slayer said Draico. Before Natsu could attack again Draico charged at his with black light in both his hands. Chaos Demon Heavy Fist said Draico, hitting Natsu sending him flying backward a few feet. Lucy was shocked to see what was happening in front of her Natsu was having trouble fighting Draico. Scary huh my little brother can be a demon sometimes even I have to be careful of him said Axel, who was now standing next to Lucy. When did you get next to me said Lucy getting out of Axels reach. Well since it's a 2-on-2 fight I figured we'd fight to said Axel, Lucy noticed that his ribs were covered in bandages. Axel had removed many of his bandages so Lucy would not hold back, it also hid the fact that he was in a worst condition then he was letting on. But your already hurt said Lucy even do he was an enemy but she still cared. Don't underestimate a demon said Axel. Fine said Lucy, reaching for her keys. Let's make it more fun how many spirits can you summon at a time said Axel. Two spirits said Lucy (this is after the grand magic game so this means that Aquarius is still with Lucy). The strongest spirits you have are said Axel not knowing anything about Lucy. Leo the Lion and The water bearer Aquarius (I don't know who the strongest spirits are so yeah). Ok summon them it'll be 1-on-3 it should give you a chance said Axel. But I can't summon Aquarius without water said Lucy. Ok here "Water sphere" use that I won't use it agents you use it all you want said Axel. Thanks, Open gate of the golden lion Loki, Open Gate of the golden water bearer Aquarius said Lucy, summoning her spirits for battle. What's up Lucy said Loki; Girl why did you summon me huh said a mad Aquarius. I need your help with him said Lucy pointing to Axel. Loki confused Axel for Draico and said you. You know him Loki said Aquarius; yeah he knocked me and Capricorn out like we were nothing said Loki, Aquarius looked at Axel with surprised. Loki that's not him he's fighting Natsu, this is his older brother said Lucy and at the same time pointing at Draico and Natsu still fighting, Natsu finally got his footing. I'm surprised that you don't see me as a treat it shows how weak you are said Axel, at the same time angering Loki and Aquarius. What you say said a mad Loki; Yeah what do you mean by weak said Aquarius. I'll show you said Axel, Let's do this said Lucy, pulling out her whip. "Regulas Impact" said Loki; Tsunami said Aquarius (I don't know any of her moves). Axel didn't flinch he raised his hand to block Loki's attack and throw him aside; next thing they knew he was drinking the Tsunami Aquarius had made, in the same way Draico had eaten Natsus flames. Boring said Axel, next thing he knew he was next to Loki "Chaos Demon Heavy Fist" attacking him. The punch landed and sent Loki flying into the wall but he was not knocked out by the attack. What the hell said Aquarius, the next thing she noticed was that Axel was behind her "Chaos Demon Big Shockwave" said Axel, driving his elbow and fist into her back a dark room with different symbols appeared then he twisted both his elbow and fist, on the inside and explosion of lightning started to hit Aquarius, on the outside a big shockwave knocked Lucy on her butt. Damn said Loki; Yeah he's strong said Aquarius. Time out let us make a quick plan please said Lucy, hopping that he would let then think of a plan. Sure thing said Axel.

With Draico and Natsu

Damn you are annoying said Draico, at the same time blocking his attack and punching him in the face, Natsu had taken a good beating during the fight, Natsu had not landed a punch on Draico but he was forcing Draico to use some of his magic power. I won't lose to you said Natsu, he may have been taking a beating, but the stubborn dragon was not backing down.


	3. Demons vs Fairys part 2

Demons vs. Fairies

Hey guys I hope you like the story, I don't own Fairy Tail if I did Natsu would be with Lucy, alongside Gruvia, Gajeel x Levy, Erza x Jellal.

Back to Axel vs. Lucy

Got it said Lucy; yeah said Loki and Aquarius. Regulas Impact Screamed Loki; Take this said Lucy swinging her whip round trying to hit Axel. Axel jumped back 3 times and was now standing on a puddle of water; gotcha "Water prison" screamed Aquarius making the puddle of water into a ball of water capturing Axel. Damn said Axel in no real panic or fear in his voice. Now tell your brother to give up said Lucy, hopping that this would stop Draico. Yeah right said Axel clapping his hands together and at the same time tough "this is going to hurt and put more strain on my body but it's the only move that will give me a chance to escape" "Chaos Demon Exploding Impact" the next thing Lucy see is a bright light surrounding Axel and then a huge explosion happened. Both Loki and Aquarius were sent back to the spirit world because of the explosion and Lucy was sent flying out of the cave. At that moment Natsu looked away from his fight worried for Lucy. Lucy screamed Natsu! Don't look away from your opponent in the middle of the fight said Draico. "Chaos Demon Roar" screamed Draico hitting Natsu point blank, sending him flying out of the cave next to Lucy. Before he could look back to fight Draico, Axel attacked Natsu hitting him in the gut with a magic infused punch. Natsu was sent flying into Draico who moved fast enough to be able to hit Natsu into the air with a single kick. Both Draico and Axel sprouted wings so they could reach Natsu in the air with ease. They keep hitting him back and forth until they attacked him in the middle of flight to were was Axel, they kneed him in the stomach lifting him a little hire into the air then attacked him sending him back to the ground. Natsu was barely conscious when he landed, Axel was about to land the finishing blow but the next thing he knew a random flash of lightning hit him sending back into the wall of the mountain. Draico saw were the lightning was sent from and what he saw surprised him, a team of wizards he saw the insignia and knew that they were from Fairy Tail. The names of the wizards were Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gray Fullbuster the Ice-maker, Erza Scarlet or "Titania" as some call her and finally to Draico surprise Laxus Dreyar the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Nice now the real fight begins said Draico. Draico wait how are we going to fight them said Axel; what do you mean said Draico. How do we split them up if we fight two vs. four we have a chance of losing considering our state said Axel, giving his younger brother a warning. Your right if we use our real power "they" might find us and we'll stand no chance said Draico. Let's split it up one vs. two maybe we'll have a chance said Draico, both of them were hurt before the fight and neither one of them should be fighting but if they don't they could be captured. Let's do this try and keep up for as long as you can said Draico to Axel. Ok said Axel, they lunged at their opponents Draico was aiming for Gajeel and Laxus and Axel went for Erza and Gray. Draico started to attack Gajeel and Laxus landing a couple of hits before both men were trying to attack. Axel had landed a bunch of Gray but Erza blocked the attack aimed at her. Draico was keeping up with Gajeel and Laxus but unlike the fight with Natsu, they were landing hits on him. "Iron Dragon Club" Take this, both sent attacks that landed on Draico, he was starting to slow down from the damage that he already had plus taking heavy hits from both men was not easy. Draico raised his magic power before attacking Gajeel with his heavy fist sending the iron dragon flying back a few feet, he also used his "Fangs" and sent them flying towards Laxus, he blocked the attack.

Axel vs. Erza and Gray

Axel was struggling in the fight; he has taken too much damage from using the Explosive Impact and Big shock wave in his weakened state. He had sent Gray flying with his punch but fighting Erza was a whole other story. He had a weapon but he had to re-quip it and he used whatever amount of magic power on his previous attacks. He was in a bind and Erza had re-quipped into her black winged armor so every attack had more power than normal. Gray tried to get close only to get kicked in the gut he wasn't sent flying but it still hurt; the longer they keep going the more Axel knew that he was going to lose. The next thing he knew Gray finally got close enough to hit Axel with "Ice-make: Ice sabers" Axel turned around and took the hit and before he could react Erza re-quipped her sword into a war hammer hitting Axel head on sending him flying into the mountain. The moment Draico saw this he kicked both Laxus and Gajeel away and rushed to his brothers' aid. Axel are you still alive said Draico, any one could tell he was concerned about his brother. Lets him them with everything we got said Laxus, "Iron Dragon Roar", Erza re-quipped into her Warrior armor "Heavens wheel", "Ice canon" "Lighting Dragon Roar". Draico could not doge the attack with Axel in time all he could was taken the attack head on and hope for the best."Chaos Demon Mask" right before the attack landed a mask appeared on Draico, he was hoping it would give him a chance to survive the attack. Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Screamed Draico, who was now in a huge amount of pain. They were surprised that Draico had stood in front of Axel protecting him Erza recovered from the shock to see Draico still standing with a mask she didn't see before the attack shattered from the attack only the right eye was still attaché to his face. Why did you stand in front of him like that you could have dogged with no real problem said Erza, wanting to find out what his real motives are knowing that he would have no energy to fight. No matter what happens to me I will protect my brother even if it means my life said Draico, he only had enough energy to talk to Erza. Before she could speak Draico said something that caught them by surprise. Please help him I could care less about my life but I at least want him to live, I could never live with myself if he died because I couldn't swallow my pride said Draico. Erza was thinking on what to do. I promise to tell you anything you like to hear but please help him if we keep living like this well end up dead said Draico, he would love to ask them to help them both but if Axel could live that would be enough for him. Well take them back to the guild and let the master decided from there said Erza, Gray and Gajeel said no and Laxus didn't care he knew that his grandfather would make a better choice than them. Thank…. You said Draico before passing out, they carried both him and Axel away Lucy regained consciousness and was told it was done that she should get the reward and then they would leave.


	4. Draico and Axel dark past

Axel and Draicos Dark past

Hey guy's thanks for reading leave a comment if you want you have your opinion thanks.

I do not own Fairy Tail

3 days have passed since Draico and Axel where taken back to fairy tail. Draico woke up first to see Axel was still sleeping; he turned to the right to see someone placing a fresh cup of green tea next to Draico, she had long silver hair and was beautiful her name was Mirajane Strauss. Oh why hello there I didn't expect you to wake up said Mira, smiling at Draico. Where am I asked Draico; In Fairy Tail infirmary said Mirajane. In Fairy Tail said Draico; Yes our master would like to speak to you once you woke up but first I think you should have something to eat, so what would you like said Mira. Two hamburgers with French fries on the side without pickles, muster, and onion said Draico, knowing Axel was about to wake up. Ok be back in a bit said Mira. After 30 minutes Mirajane was back with the food and in those 30 minutes Axel woke up and changed into a fresh pair of cloths using his magic (think of it the way how Piccolo from DBZ gives Gohan cloths), Draico did the same. Here's the food Master Makarov will be here in a bit said Mira, before leaving the brother to eat. Both Axel and Draico ate there food in a few minutes and Draico explained what happened to Axel after he got knocked out. After Draico had finished explaining Master Makarov entered the room. So you are Draico and Axel the ones that were able to fight the team of 4 I sent even when you were in a horrible state said Makarov. Yes I am Draico and he is Axel thank you for giving us a chance to explain ourselves and for helping us back from the brink of death said Draico. I would like to ask about you past so that I can make a clear judgment about what to do with the both of you said Makarov, the more he knew about them the better he would have a chance to make the right decision. That would be fair after all the trouble we have caused said Axel. We were a part of a powerful organization named "The Core" said Draico; we were always hated by the magic council said Axel. Why that is said Makarov, getting interested about this story. They were made of powerful wizards and warriors said Draico; we, as unreal as it sound, are not humans said Axel. What mean not human, you look like humans to me said Makarov, a little confused. We were created by mixing various types of magic energy and our purpose was to be secrete weapons but we were born with a will and a mind of our own said Draico. They tried making us hybrids for years adding every time of magic they had and failed said Axel; but then they added a huge amount of light and dark magic at the same time mixing into what we really are said Draico. And what is that said Makarov. Humanoid creatures with a rare type of magic called chaos said Draico. Chaos may seem to you rare magic but to us it is our life force it is what we truly are said Axel. How many of you were there asked Makarov; there were 500 of us First generation Demon Slayers said Draico. First Generation said Makarov shocked that there was another generation of slayers. Yeah and when they made the Second generation, everything went to hell said Axel. Why weren't you all friends said Makarov. No the Second generation thought that they were stronger than us just because they were given the powers that we created before they were created said Draico, with poison dripping from every word. Makarov was shocked from the hostility when mentioning the Second generation of Slayers. The next thing we knew a war began and somehow the magic council heard of this and they took the chance of trying to kill all of us said Draico. It was a battle of 500 First generation Slayers vs. 500 Second generation Slayers vs. 1000 soldiers that the council sent in the middle of the fight…. Said Axel stopping in the middle of his sentence. It was a blood bath so many of our friends died and only four of us were able to escape from that hell said Draico, pain was written all over his face having to remember the fight all the way down to the warm blood that was on his hands and body. And what happened to the other slayers that survived asked Makarov. The magic council found out we were still alive and sent a small army to fight us we were still to hurt to fight back so we made clones and let them be killed to trick them and we got split up in the middle of it from there we went to Harjion and you should know the rest from there said Axel. I see and where will you go from here said Makarov. We have nowhere to go no place to call a home said Axel. I would like to ask you something said Draico. And what would that be said Makarov. I want to know if it is possible that you would allow us to join Fairy Tail, we have no home and no place to go, I understand if you say no and tell us to leave we have no true right to ask for something of this magnitude said Draico, hopping that Makarov would allow them to join. It felt like a eternity before Makarov answer them; I could never forgive myself if I let you walk a path of solitude and darkness knowing that I could have done something to help I will allow you to join the guild said Makarov, with a voice of a parent. Thank you so much said Draico, holding back his tears. Now let's go and get you, your emblem said Makarov. They got out of the infirmary and went to the bar to ask Mira for their emblems, she smiled knowing that their master allowed them to stay with them, she asked where they wanted their emblems Draico got his on his right arm colored black with a red out line on it while Axel got it on his left arm colored black with blue out line. Hey Draico we should go on a mission so we can try and get a place as fast as possible said Axel. That is true we should go on separate jobs so we can make lots of money and rent a big house then we can split the rent 50/50 said Draico. They each chose a job with 300,000 reward and started to leave. They got to the door and the next thing they see is it being kicked open and to reveal Natsu and Lucy. So you're back on your feet huh then let's fight said Natsu, charging at Draico, at that moment Axel walked over to Lucy and explained what happened. So for attacking you guys like that and all said Axel hopping that they can make peace with them. It's ok if I were in your shoes I would have done the same said Lucy, by the time they were done talking Draico had beat Natsu and started to leave for his mission.

End

Sorry for taking so long it is hard finding time to type out each chapter with school taking up most of my time.


	5. Angel and Star Arclight

Angel and Star Arclight

Hey guys sorry it takes a while to write a chapter and I have problems considering that it is my first story, if you have any type of opinion tell me.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

It has been a week after Axel and Draico joined Fairy Tail. And with-in that week, rumors spread of their power. In another town two travelers were looking for said brothers. "So any new info on them sis" said Angel. "Yeah I hear that they joined a guild in a town called Magnolia, and supposedly there the strongest guild" said Star. Angel had long hair that was white and it was very spiky she had her hair tied in a pony tail, she had yellow eyes. Star had short white hair, for the reason if she left her long, they would confuse her for her sister; she has green eyes both are around the same height but are shorter than Axel and Draico by a head.(If you can draw in the style of anime can you please draw Draico, Axel, Angel and Star). "Why would they join a guild" said Angel."Don't know maybe they feel safe and trust them" said Star."Well we should get going, who knows how long they will stay there until they decided to leave this is the only lead we have" said Angel."Yeah we better go we of all people know how they act" said Star.

3 Days Later.

Star and Angel were in Magnolia and they stooped to get something to eat once they finished they asked where they could find the Fairy Tail guild. It took a while for them to find the guild and when they entered it was peaceful compared to any other day."Oh hello, how can I help you today" said Mira."Hi were here looking for Draico and Axel Storm" Said Star. Mira was now shocked on how they knew their name."Can I ask how you know them both because this is the first time I heard there last names" said Mira, Draico and Axel told them on how much the magic council hated them."I'm sure they told you of us; I'm Angel and this Star we are Draico and Axel team mates while we were in Core" said Angel. Mira immediately calmed down."Axel left two days ago on a mission he'll be back today and Draico left on a mission today so we won't be back until tomorrow" said Mira."Damn we just misted him and I wanted to see him today" said an angry Star."Let me take a wild guess she likes Draico a lot" said Mira to Angel, she nodded. They started to talk to Mira and ask how Draico and Axel joined the guild and they quickly became friends. In the middle of their conversation, they felt a huge amount of magic energy, one that Angel could never forget."I'm back" said Axel, who was one moment entering the guild and the next was on the floor with someone on top of him."Angle is that you "said Axel in a surprised voice."Yes it is" said Angel with a very happy voice."Have you forgotten that I am still here" said a very annoyed Star."Oh hi Star" said Axel."Can you and my sister stop being all clingy and shit or do I have to pry you away from each other" said Star in a dangerous voice."Stop acting like you won't act the same with Draico when he returns from his job" said Axel with a huge smirk. He knew that Draico loved Star, Draico made sure he never loses, and it doesn't matter if it's a spar or a real fight he makes sure that he will win. But when it comes to Star he will give her the win. At that moment Star started to blush and Axel saw it."No I won't" said Star trying to hide her blush as best as she can. "Well it's getting late so let's go to mine and Draicos house so we can get some rest" said Axel. "There's enough room for us to stay there" said Angel. "Yep, there are 3 rooms, one for me, one for Draico and a guest room" said Axel. "So where do we stay Axel" said Star. "Well Angel can stay with me, (ignoring Stars angry treat) and Star can stay in Draicos room" said Axel, smirking as he sees Star blushing. "Why do I got to stay in his room, you said there is a guest room didn't you" said Star, keeping herself in check. "That's the thing we haven't cleaned the room we have been using it as a storage room, holding all our weapons" said Axel scratching the back of his head. "Fine I'll stay in his room" said Star, having many perverted thoughts. "Oh and don't steal any of his things please" said Axel. The walk home was a very normal one in their standards, messing with Star as many times as they could. It took a good 30 minutes before they reached the house; it was a normal house with two floors colored black. Once they entered they were surprised to see the house was clean and how the inside looked normal. "So how is it that there is normal furniture and actual beds, I though you guys didn't know how to decorate" Said Angel, she and Star knew that Axel and Draico had no real fashion senses, since the day that they met Draico and Axel wore the same type of clothes that the CORE gave them. Angel and Star had to fight Axel and Draico into changing into different cloths; even their home station looked the same the day they were made. Every time they had a chance to get them cloths they made sure that they got new cloths. "Well it wasn't me and Draico that decorated we had to ask for help from Mira, Lucy and Levy for help" said Axel in shame, he was able to fight a war and survive but he could not decorate a house to save his life. "So you asked the girls in the guild" said Angel, in a very angry voice. "We had no choice, if we didn't the house would look like shit and you girls would be sleeping on the floor". Said Axel, trying to calm Angel down. "He's got you there sis, if they didn't then you would be kicking his ass for not having anything in here" said Star. Angel tough about it for a few minutes and let Axel and Star win the fight; they each took a shower and went to their respective rooms. It was past midnight when Star started to have nightmares of Draico the one she loves dying in front of her. During the nightmare her power began to spike, Angel knew that Stars power spikes when she loses control of her power so she ignored it, but when she felt her leave the house and go on the roof she got worried. "I'm going to check if she is all right" said Angel. "Make it fast, I like having the woman I love sleep next to me" said Axel, half asleep. Angel got out of bed, and went to find out what was wrong with Star. "So why can't you sleep sis" said Angel. "I had a nightmare of when Draico had to fight his other half, after he protected me from that assassin" said Star, with a huge amount of sadness. She knew what she was talking about; it was when they were in the CORE, they had a month from when they were created and Draico and Axel were responsible for the girls Shadow Wolf only had 3 weeks being made. The group was returning from a mission; the girls were not paying attention even do Axel and Draico had warned them, the next thing they knew; they were being attacked by two assassin. Axel took a hit from a fire spell, and Draico was cut by a Katana with a rare and deadly type of poison. They quickly kill them with no problem, until Draico randomly collapses; they warn the group about the poison and say he has little time to live. Draico tried to leave saying that he knew of where to get cured but they stopped him. Draico knew that if he didn't go he would die and Axel helped him escape; Axel brings him his gear and Draico leaves a Chaos clone to trick Angel and Star. The next day comes and Draico has a 6 hour lead on them during the time of Angel and Star not knowing anything they tricked them until they see Draicos clone starting to fade in and out. Axel explains everything to them, and they quickly try to catch up with Draico. He has already made a deal with the healing spirit, if he wins the fight he gets healed, but if he loses his other side takes over his body, fully healed. The fight shock the earth, Draico had his body healed for the fight, but even fully healed the fight was hell for him his other self was a complete opposite from him. His style was more psychotic than his; he used his weapons and moves differently from Draico. The fight was close; Draico had activated his mask and its second form, and activated his swords ultimate power, but his other half did the same, Draicos mask and swords were broken but Draico was able to insert a bit of his power to if psychotic side, and that is what lead to his downfall. Draico was sent flying into the ground, and his psychotic side was close enough for him to activate his power of black flames, it was high risk and high reward type of move. The black flames burn anything it touches and is a close range move, but can be avoided as long as it doesn't touch your skin; just remove the armor or cloths and your good. But to make sure you can never doge it is by shooting your energy into the enemy, and burns them from the inside out with no chance in surviving; the stronger the enemy the higher the risk. Draico used that on his psychotic side and won. His body was healed from his wounds and the poison but collapsed from the fatigue. "That was one hell of a fight" said Star. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, now let's go get some rest so you can look beautiful for when you tell him that you love him" said Angel. "Ok lets go" said Star.


	6. The confession Part 1

The confession Part 1

**Sorry for not posting anything new I have been real busy with school and other things that are happening.**

It was morning; Axel asked Angel what happened she explained everything to him and 30 minutes of an explanation, they left the house, it took them a while to get to the guild. Once they got there they ate breakfast, Axel could have cooked them something but he was too lazy cook. Mira had made pancake, eggs and bacon for the three; they ate at a slow pace and finished their breakfast around the same time, both Angel and Star asked Makarov if they could join Fairy Tail. He Said yes and let them join, now all they had to do was get the insignia; Star got her insignia like Draico and Angel like Axel. Once they finished they started to talk to Mira and in the middle of their conversation they felt a huge amount of magic, a type they could never forget. "I'm back" said Draico with his eyes closed, before he could open them he felt some one tackle him, he was groggy due to the fact that he flew from where he was back to the guild he got no sleep and he was struggling to get his dark inner self to stop from fighting his light inner self. A few years after Draico being poisoned his dark self, decided if they wanted to become 100% strong they would have to accept their light self completely and to fight the second form of their mask spirit. It took everything they had to win. They became good friends after all the fighting. "Draico it's been so long" said Star trying not to cry. "Star" said Draico in a shocked voice, not believing that Star was there. Then he looked past Star to see Angel smirking at them alongside Axel. "Angel you're here to and by the looks of things you and Axel are enjoying each other's company" Said Draico, he knew that they love each other and if he didn't make it clear that he knew they would make fun of him and Star. Seeing that both of their smirks left their faces he knew he won. Now Draico had turned his focus on Star; in all honesty he didn't know what to say or do, he was trained to kill, to hunt and anything that related fighting, he knew nothing of comforting others his only other experience of comforting was when Star (the first Star) had comforted him when he saw that Axel was near death and he was worried that he would be left alone all over again. So he did what the first Star did he hugged her and petted her head calming her. Star registering what he was doing quickly remembered the story he told her of how the first Star calmed Draico who was depressed and in rage, just by doing the same gesture he was doing to her. "Now tell me how long you girls have been in Magnolia" Said Draico. "We got here yesterday Draico, we were talking to Mira and then Axel returned from his mission. He told us that we could stay at the house you guys rent and we found out that it looked nice and thanks to the girls in the guild it looked normal." said Angel, not wanting to admit to Draico that she also hugged Axel when he returned. "Don't forget you hugged Axel the same way I just hugged Draico" Said Star. Angel and Axel were now blushing and Draico just laugh. "Okay now that weir back together lets don't go out on a double date" said Draico. "That would be nice" said Angel. "Okay Axel and I will go and get changed, why don't you girls go ask Mira and the others to help you go and get some cloths" Said Draico. At the moment the word Date came into Mira was next to them dragging the girls need to help far away from the guild.

**That is it for now part two will happen very soon and sorry for the wait.**


	7. super short chapter

The confetion part 2

Draico and Axel left the guild and returned to the house to change into some normal cloths. Once they were changed they returned to the guild, the girls took 2 hours to go get some new cloths and change. They decided to go and see a movie first then go and eat at a restaurant. They started too talked about what they did during the time they were separated. After 2 hours of talking they started to return home, until Draico and Axel started to feel a weird smell around Star and Angel. That was the moment they realized that the girls were in heat and if they didn't run they would be lock in there room and not sleep for the rest of the night. So they let the girls get a few feet ahead of them and ran in the opposite direction; by the time they were about 100ft away from them the girls turned around and ran after them. They were so close to getting away until Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, and Mirajane; were in front of them and knew that they would not get away. The end result was a night with no sleep and the 4 finally becoming a real couples.


End file.
